


Frozen On Ice!!!

by sendosenpai



Category: Frozen (2013), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Crossover, Falling In Love, Gay, M/M, Rare Pairings, World Figure Skating Championships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendosenpai/pseuds/sendosenpai
Summary: The worlds of Frozen and Yuri on Ice are crossed over in this fic. Kristoff and Yuri first meet each other at the World Figure Skating Championships, and discover companionship, friendship and love. Enter Victor, who may have something to say about it. Who will win the Cup in the end? And who will win at love?





	1. PROLOGUE

Born of cold and winter air  
And mountain rain combining  
This icy force both foul and fair  
Has a frozen heart worth mining

Cut through the heart, cold and clear  
Strike for love and strike for fear  
See the beauty sharp and sheer  
Split the ice apart  
And break the frozen heart

Beautiful, powerful, dangerous, cold  
Ice has a magic can't be controlled  
Stronger than one, stronger than ten  
Stronger than a hundred men

Born of cold and winter air  
And mountain rain combining  
This icy force both foul and fair  
Has a frozen heart worth mining

Cut through the heart, cold and clear  
Strike for love and strike for fear  
There's beauty and there's danger here  
Split the ice apart  
Beware the frozen heart

Ice harvesters sang this mysterious tune as they cut blocks of ice from a frozen lake. A young boy watched from afar, enchanted by the beauty of the sheet of frozen water before him. Tentatively, careful not to be seen, he stepped forward, onto the large mesmerising lake that he could now walk on. He had at some point been kidnapped by -but now happily lived with- magical trolls on the outskirts of Arendelle, and because of their overprotectiveness had never before been able to go anywhere on his own. That day however he’d been asked to run some errands, and in the process, had ended up here, watching the workers, looking out at the snowy land, at the icy lake. As soon as his feet touched the ice, he skidded, landing right on his face. He ignored the pain, and tried again, only to slip once more. He looked down, his face so clearly reflected, and saw a very visible bruise. The trolls would wonder what had happened, and there were many questions he’d have to answer if he stayed any longer. They wouldn’t understand why a frozen lake was so compelling for him. He himself didn’t understand it. Reluctantly, he decided to go home. He’d come back again though, and next time he would skate on that ice.


	2. CHAPTER 1

Fifteen years passed. Now 22 years old, Kristoff was, at least in Arendelle, a favourite to win the upcoming figure skating championship. The trolls were nothing but supportive, paying for his tuition at the prestigious Sven's Figure Skating School. The reindeer was strict but also the best mentor Kristoff could have asked for. The whole kingdom was buzzing with excitement – this was the first time Arendelle was hosting the World Cup, and also the first time they had chances of getting the gold medal.  
“Flex those legs,” ordered Sven. “Twirl more when you jump in the air.”  
“You know you’re such a slave driver, sir, “ said Kristoff, wiping the sweet off his face. “this routine has always worked before, I’m sure it’ll do well at the tournament.”  
“This isn’t the nationals or preliminaries, this is the real deal,” answered the talking animal. “Now let’s do this again. We’re practising until it’s perfect.”  
. . .  
Three weeks later, the competitors and their entourages were all present at the Grand Arendelle Stadium. Yuri Katsuki stood with his coach, Celestino Cialdini. He was incredibly nervous. He’d failed badly at the last Grand Prix and this was his chance to win it for Japan. His chance for redemption. Looking around, there were so many other competitors that all looked so talented, so composed, they were used to these competitions and looking at them, you knew it. There was Viktor, defending champion, who was also Yuri’s ex. He was talking to his coach, Blonde Yuri, when he seemed to sense Yuri’s eyes on him, causing him to turn around with a stare colder than the snow. Their break up had been a messy one, one that Viktor seemingly hadn’t yet forgiven Yuri for.  
Just then the judges entered. Anna, Princess of Arendelle, was the first. She bounded in, clearly over excited. To be fair, this was probably the first exciting thing to happen in the kingdom of Arendelle. The other princess, Elsa, had joined the X-men, and accidentally caused an eternal winter. She couldn’t be found for it to be reversed, and the result of it was not many people would now visit Arendelle, leading to it being quite a cut off place. Following Anna was Olaf, the first Snowperson Prime Minister (due to the endless campaigning, the term snow’man' had been deemed sexist and now changed for the better). The Duke of Weselton and Prince Hans followed. The four took their place at the Judges' Table, ready for the competition to start.  
Yuri could feel the butterflies in his stomach. He’d practised so hard but had it been enough? Some people were born to be winners, others to be losers, he’d always considered himself destined for the latter. Could you really make your own destiny? Was he able to be a winner? Right now, it didn’t seem like it.  
He was still lost in thought when he looked up and saw, just then, a handsome blonde guy riding a reindeer (?) gallop into the hall.  
“Sorry everyone, “ he was out of breath. “There was a sale on carrots this morning and my mentor wouldn’t agree to give me a lift unless we went there first.”  
His mentor? There was no one with him, and his lift had been a reindeer?... Oh.. Yuri realised. The reindeer was the mentor?  
“The first competitor to enter the ring, “ said the announcer, “is.... KRISTOFF FROM ARENDELLE.”  
The applause was thunderous. It was home turf for the guy after all.  
Kristoff? Yuri looked at him curiously. He couldn’t help but be interested in what this man had to offer. He seemed plenty confident.  
His reindeer mentor said something to him and he just nodded in response. He seemed ready for this. He took off a coat revealing a glittering figure skating outfit. Skates were already on his feet.  
“Well wish me luck, Sven. “ He said before heading towards the ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwoooooo. Hoped you liked this! Not sure if I'll continue it , comment if you think I should!  
> In the meantime, I have another Yuri on Ice fanfic that you can check out if you want more called 'Yuri on Ice -the Harem.' >.<


End file.
